narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aizen Namikaze
Aizen Namikaze is a rogue shinobi hailing from Konohagakure, but resides in a secret location. He was presumed dead.He is known as The Energetic Shinobi for his use of Energy release, but only by his team mates and another shinobi, who kept it to themselves. He is a notable member of the Shogi. Appearance Aizen is a slender young man, with red hair and red eyes. He tends to smile and flash his white teeth, which are only a little more brighter then his pale skin. Personality Dark and brooding over his past experiences, Aizen conceals many secrets. He speaks in a cryptic manner, when he talks about his past. Despite his cold hearted personality, he is not uncaring; at a point where a past friend admits he thought Aizen does not care about the Planet, He brushes off the remark. He cares deeply for his allies and friends and protects them both. Background Historical and background information on the character. Abilities Jutsu(Broken Infobox) 1.Attack Prevention Technique 2.Body Flicker Technique 3.Body Replacement Technique 4.Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall 5.Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique 6.Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique 7.Earth Release: Golem Technique 8.Earth Release: Earth Dome 9.Earth Release: Earth Corridor 10.Fire Release: Burning Dragon 11.Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation 12.Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique 13.Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique 14.Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower 15.Fire Release: Shadow Clone 16.Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique 17.Fire Release Heat Crash 18.Fire Release: Fire Flow Technique 19.Earth Release: Hardening Technique 20.Earth Release: Moving Earth Core 21.Flight Technique 22.Killing Intent 23.Lightning Release: Triad Voltage 24.Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder 25.Lightning Beast Running Technique 26.Lightning Release Shadow Clone 27.Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration 28.Lightning Release: False Darkness 29.Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind 30.Lightning Release: Violent Static Cannon 31.Silent Killing 32.Explosive Seal 33.Chakra Suppression Technique Jinchūriki Transformations/Powers Kekkei Genkai Transplanted Kokugan- After a battle with Sega, Aizen was granted use of the Kokugan. He had been wounded on his left eye ball in battle, but was able to injure Sega, and Sega passed out. He jerked the eye out of it's socket, and used Energy Release Armour to move faster. He made it to Iwagakure without being seen, and asked a old lady, who hadn't heard of him. She was a potion seller, and a medical nin, and knew how to do transplants. She fixed the eye, for him into his socket and he left, the village without being seen. He got away, and activated the eye, and he was able to decelerate time, like Sega had did, in their battle. He was also able to copy jutsu of natures he knew, by slowing down time, seeing the chakra inside of a person, and watching how it was done, almost like the sharingan. The eye like adapted to his old eye color, and now when the Kokugan is inactive, it is red like his other eye. Taijutsu Aizen is skilled at taijutsu,because he is good at finding opening and creating quick but painful combos. He is also very good with the defense, he can dodge quickly and block successfully because of his linage of the Namikaze clan and natural quickness. Ninjutsu Aizen uses his energy release to create large explosions, or just impale stuff like bullets. He uses this special energy in a way, to create large Areas of destruction, or small concentrated beams, to small energy bullets. He can shape these to his liking as well. But he also uses lightning,fire, earth techs alone as well. Genjutsu Aizen has had only a small training in Genjutsu. He only uses genjutsu to release it not induce it. Nature Transformation Fire & Lightning Release Aizen mainly uses these elements to go together, to be apart of his energy release. There are times when he will use these, so that he can lure his opponent to thinking, that those are his only other jutsu beside earth release. He will use them also in his different tactics to lure opponents in traps or any strategies he may have. Earth Release Aizen mostly uses this element for defense, but sometimes defense. He creates walls, and prisons, and sometimes things like earth spears and more. He sometimes uses the Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique to get away and then sneak up on opponents. Energy Release This is Aizen's main affinity and prized element. The color of his energy it white.He uses this more than anything else. He uses this for large scale attacks to small energy bullet attacks to small concentrated beam attacks. He gets to decide if a blast will explode or not. He is so good at this technique, that he doesn't even need to mold hand signs to use these techniques. But if it is a large scale attack He just have to make one hand sign on one hand. Most he uses the tiger hand sign for this. Reduced Chakra Cost Aizen has a lot of chakr reserves. But do to his suck skill, he has a reduced chakra cost. That means, the techniques that he uses costs him a small amount of chakra to cast it. Which means, he basically can preform a lot of techniques at a time, without a large cost for it. Stealth Aizen has an increased ability of stealth. He can move fast, due to his linage, but he has trained in being silent, and working on his agility. He has become light footed, which gives him the ability to make little or no sound, when walking. It gives him extra help for stealth, and recon missions.